Lost Sister Trilogy Book 1: Experiment
by WelshCanuck
Summary: The start of a Trilogy..Phoebe is kidnapped by someone bent on revenge, but also someone looking for answers. Answers to thier magic to what they deem as evil. Can her sisters save her in time? And at the same time hide their own magic? Ok I suck at this.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok can you handle thre of my fics at the same time?? This one is the start of a Trilogy. And yes I will get the others up right after you read this,.. one.. enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Experiment**

**Mar 05/03**

**Disclaimer: The Charmed characters do not belong to me. They are the creation of Constance Burge and Aaron spelling. I just borrow them for your enjoyment.

* * *

**

Only the few streetlights and the sliver of the moon, shadowed the darkness of the alley. A few people stood near an open barrel holding their hands over the flame for warmth, a few others sat against the brick wall, their only protection from any weather was the tiny cardboard box that acted as their home.

Few even cast a glance in her direction as she made her way towards a secluded part of the back alleys of the city. How long had it been? She stood at the spot she knew it had happened. The blood stain still on the ground. Embedded into the cement forever to attest to the evils that had happened in that one instance.

She crouched down and rested her hand on the stain, "I will continue your work my friend. And rid the world of this evil that cut you down."

_**Three months earlier:**_

"I am so glad you could make it Julia. Curtis would have appreciated it."

"He was one of the only friends, all through medical school, I had. And one that I held on to." She replied, as she pulled the woman into a loving embrace. "If you need anything, you call me ok?"

"I will." She watched as the woman walked back to her car as she felt the arm of her husband around her waist. Leaning her head against his shoulder she watched as her brother's friend drove back to Los Angeles.

She stepped in the house and saw everything around her that reminded her of him. His favourite jacket, his favourite hat. His joy for cooking showed in the utensils in the kitchen. Placed neatly around the island in the middle.

"Are you sure you want to do this today honey?"

"I'm fine. Thank you Larry." She made her way through her brother's house and into his study. She saw the middle sized package on the desk and turned it over to see if it was addressed to any one.

"What's that?"

She looked up startled as she met the gaze of her husband.

"A Package, it addressed to Julia actually."

"To bad we didn't find it before. We could have given it to her."

"We can drop it off on the way home. It's stamped and ready. Probably some old stuff from school. They were always sending silly things back and forth."

"Probably." He agreed recalling some of the things his brother in law had sent Julia, as well as received from her.

* * *

She walked up the steps to the Manor and placed her coat on the rack next to he front door. She heard her sisters walking up behind her but she couldn't deal with them at that moment. Right then she just needed time to her self. 

Prue watched as Piper walked up the stairs to the second level. She knew where she was heading, but let her be. Once again Prue knew that it was a time that Piper needed to deal with on her own.

Phoebe looked on as Piper walked away from them to the stairs. She stepped forward yet felt the hand on her arm. She looked back at Prue who just shock her head slightly indicating to her youngest sister to let her be for now.

Phoebe sat later on the couch holding one of the pillows close to her chest as she let her mind wander, as she starred into the fire that was burning. The thing about funerals, she thought, was it let you recall everyone you had ever lost. Her mind however always tended to drift to that one person in her life that she had lost before she could recall any memories: her mother.

She didn't even notice Prue sitting next to her until she felt the arms wrap around her and pull her into a loving hug. A hug she welcomly sank into.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Just thinking." Phoebe answered softly as she rested her head on her sisters shoulder

"About Piper?" Prue asked but some how she knew that was not where her little sisters mind was.

"Mum." Phoebe replied. She heard the breath that Prue took. "It's just that every time I go to a funeral, I tended to think of her. What I missed out on. What I'll never have."

"I know. I do to." Prue answered as she held on to Phoebe.

"You think we should go up stairs and be there for her?"

"No."

Prue and Phoebe turned at the sound of Pipers voice, who soon snuggled them apart and wrapped herself around the two of them. "I'll never get use to losing an innocent you guys. Especially one that had tried to save me at one point."

"It won't get any easier Piper. And I'm not going to say it is something we will ever get used to, because we won't. But just know that Phoebe and I are here for you." Prue placed her arms around Piper in warm hug.

"I know you are. Its just going to take sometime to get over I lost someone that we might have been able to save."

Phoebe wanted to tell Piper it was not her fault that they had done everything that could. And he was the one that pushed them away, literally. But she held her tongue this time. She just leaned into Piper giving her the support she needed at that time.

But it was that one action of them not being able to save him that would change them all. But it could change one more then the others.

* * *

She opened the door to the small home she shared with her Lab. Placing her briefcase down and shutting off the alarm she gave the loving dog a warm pat and the ruffle at his ears he loved so much, before she then made her way back out to the front to retrieve her mail. Seeing the parcel notice, she grabbed the leash and closed the door behind her as the two of them walked down to the postal outlet to retrieve her parcel. 

Upon recienving the parcel she looked down at it. Seeing the return address she felt a slight pang to her heart, as she recalled another moment with her friend.

"_Julia you are a natural at this dissecting. I'm telling you, you need to go into forensics."_

"_You are crazy Curtis."_

"_Am I? You love it and you are good at it. They give you something to figure out and you are seeing things even the Prof.'s don't see."_

"_Ok I give. I'll think about it."_

"_All I can ask. But when you start busting open police cases because of your cunning skills with a blade and getting to the bottom of things. Then you can send me a thank you gift."_

_She laughed as he turned around and walked back to his dorm._

She placed the package on the counter as she opened it up. Pulling out the letter she sat at the table and started to read:

_Julia. If you are reading this letter it must mean I have died. But I know how and you will soon enough._

_A few months ago I came across a patient with a rare case of Arroyo Fever. She was in a coma and I had not given her long to live. But then a miracle happened and she miraculously just recovered. Yes recovered. One minute I was informing her sisters she had till the end of the night, the next I know she is checking out. But it was soon after that when she and her sisters were here, back at the hospital, that she collapsed and she had the disease again. Yet once again a miracle happened. She had died on the bed. Yet she is still to this day alive and well. _

_During the months after, I have tested her blood along with here sisters. As of yet I can find no reason how this could have happened. But recently I have discovered something about their blood. I tired it in a few monkeys and have recently being injected myself, but that is another story in itself. What I found was amazing. Something in their blood has given the monkeys, and myself, the power to do amazing things. I can move things with a movement of my hand and I can freeze objects and people in a whim._

_I have come to realize that these three women are witches. Witches with powers. But as I said, if you are reading this I must be dead. And I would say at their hands. I have seen them once and they have tried to stop me. Please finish my work and bring them to the justice you deem fit. _

_Julia you were a good friend. And I knew you would be the best at what you do. I said it year's ago: Forensic medicine. Looking into the unexplainable was your calling. Keep up the good work my friend. And one day we will meet again._

_Your friend and colleague Dr. Curtis Williamson_

She wiped away the tear that ran slowly down her face as memories flooded her mind.

"I will continue your work Curtis. And I will bring those responsible to justice."


	2. Chapter 2

She had taken every book she could get her hands on, on the study of witchcraft. But to her it was evil. No matter what she had read. She was brought up with the church. She went to church every Sunday with her parents. But even now with everything she had seen in her career, she was not willing to believe that witches were good people.

She had read the files that he had sent her. She had tested the blood as he had and then went even further. She broke it down even further and she even tried to look at it together.

She finally started to get an idea of what she needed to see but she needed more. She needed to really see what made these three women so special. She looked over Curtis' notes enough to know that the oldest Prue and the middle one Piper had powers. But he had yet to discover where Phoebe fit into it all. According to his records, the monkey that was injected with her blood had shown no sign of any powers or magic. But Julia knew that if her older sisters had them: Then she must too.

Now she stood in the last place he had breathed life. The dark alley where his final battle was held. One that she knew the witches cut down. Using their evil power to take goodness from the world. "I will get to the bottom of this Curtis I promise." She stood up and walked back through the homeless people. Watching them as she made her way back to her car. But before she did she saw what she was looking for. "Perfect." She said to no one, as she got in her car and drove away.

* * *

"Julia I'm glad you came up for a little while."

"I just couldn't concentrate on work. I guess Curtis' death hit me harder then I thought." she said as she plotted her own version of revenge

Larry poured her a cup of coffee before going back to the coffee maker, "So how long you going to stay?"

"I'm not sure. I don't want to impose." She took a sip of her coffee, "I've taken a leave of absence for now."

"Stay as long as you need. We'd love to have you." Curtis' sister leaned over and gave her a hug.

"Ok I have to go to work. I will see you two lovelies tonight." Larry kissed his wife good bye and smiled at Julia.

--- ----

She sat on the chair thinking of her plan. She had to plan it carefully. Enough so that everything looked on the up and up. She had been in town over two weeks now, and had watched them all. She knew what she needed to do, as she picked up her small suitcase she headed down the steps.

"Are you sure about this Julia?"

"I'm sure Kim. I don't want to wear out my welcome. Besides I need to get back soon. Maybe I'll take the long way around and go through Las Vegas and into Arizona first. I just need some time to myself."

"Just call us now and then so we know you are alright." Larry pulled her into a hug before leaving his wife and Julia alone.

--- ----

She got out of her car and lifted the door in front of her, before getting back in and driving inside the run down warehouse.

She got out once again and scanned around what she had set up. It had not taken her very long to find out who had the ownership in the building and even easier to get him to agree to let her purchase it.

She moved around the make shift lab with practiced ease. Everything was in its place. Everything she needed. It was her own private lab; One with no bosses to answer to, no one cutting her funding. She had seen to everything with her own money.

Over the time she had come to know some of those that lived in the area. She had given them food, clothing and some even a roof over their head as they had helped her set up her lab. A few more loyal then others, but she knew she could trust all of them.

"Where do you want this?"

She spun around to see Dave standing in the shadows.

"You scared me Dave."

"Sorry. So where do you want this?"

She looked past him to the hospital bed his friends and him had retrieved for her.

"Do I want to know where you got that?"

"No. Just tell us where you want it."

She motioned her hand to the far side of the warehouse, the one where she had a small cage set up in a corner, "In there."

"Well that's set then Doc."

"Dave I need one more thing from you. It could be dangerous and slightly on the illegal side."

He smiled at her and then let out a slight laugh as he turned to his friends before casting a subtle eye back to the bed.

"Its more illegal then stealing a bed Dave." She paused a moment. "I need you to shotl someone for me."

He held his face stone cold. She couldn't even start to think of what he was thinking. But his eyes never once gave him away. It was that look that made her trust him in the first place.

"Just tell me who?"

* * *

Piper ran up the steps to the Manor, reaching the top a few steps ahead of Phoebe but only half a step behind Prue.

"So I guess Phoebe gets the last shower." Prue shouted back as she entered the Manor making her way up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Whatever. Not like that is anything new." Phoebe sat on the steps as Piper and Prue ran in the Manor. She tried to remember a time less important then spending time with her sisters. But she couldn't. Ever since she had come back from NYC they had bonded like no one ever thought they would, especially thier Grams. She had even made a potion to bind their powers forever. Phoebe looked back now and was thankful that her Grams never had that chance.

"Penny."

"Huh? Oh hey. Nothing I was just thinking."

"Ok you shouldn't do that. You might not be able to study for that final you have tomorrow." Prue placed an arm over Phoebe.

"Haha. No, I was thinking of when we found out that Grams had made that potion to bind our powers forever."

"And that maybe if she had succeeded that we would have never connected like we have?"

"Yeah. Silly I know."

"No it's not Phoebe. Because you are right. I think about that too. But we can't play the 'what if games.' Grams also said that things happen for a reason. We were meant to be the Charmed Ones. And even Grams couldn't stop that from coming true."

Phoebe leaned in against her sister. "You're right as usual."

"I know." Prue smiled as she placed a kiss on the top of Phoebes head. "Love you. I'll see you tonight." She stood up and started down the walk to her car.

Phoebe stood up and started for the house but stopped, at what, she didn't know. But she turned back to walk Prue to her car. "We need more talks like that Sis."

"Yes we do. Now go study so you can ace that exam tomorrow."

Neither sister saw the car driving by slowly. Piper had stepped out just then and saw the sun glisten on the cold metal as it protruded from the darkened windows.

"NOOOOOO!" she yelled out as she heard the first string of bullets sound through the still morning air.

* * *

She sat in the lounge chair trying to place what had happened. The last thing she recalled was walking out of the Manor and seeing her sisters walking to Prues car.

Her mind whirled at everything they had all been through in the past two and a half years; Demons and warlocks. How now, could the two most important people in her life be cut down like this? A drive by shooting.

"Here."

She took the cup that Darryl had handed her as she just starred into the lid. A lid that she knew held a blackened substance. But she didn't move she just held it in her hands her thoughts on two people.

"Halliwell?"

Piper nearly dropped the cup as she stood up locking eyes with the doctor before her.

"How are they? How are my sisters?" she felt Darryl standing next to her giving her any support he could.

"She is in stable condition. She was lucky; two bullets only hit her. One just grazed her the other we were able to retrieve quite easily."

"Ok but what about my other sister?"

"Other sister? There must be some mistake."

"Mistake. There was no mistake I had two sisters shot in front of our house. Where is my other sister?" Piper felt her panic kick in. Had she died? And he had only said she. Who was here?

"There was only one ambulance that came in from the scene. And only one victim."

Piper felt her legs start to buckle from under her. She felt Darryl's arms wrap under around her waist. This couldn't be happening. She had seen them both shot. The blood coming from both of them. But now he was standing there telling her only one was here.

"If there were two victims and something happen on the way here they would take her down to the morgue right way. We wouldn't even see her."

"Are you saying.. that she is de…dead?" Piper looked at him not wanting to believe it.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say as Piper held on to Darryl for support.

"No..no. She can't be. It isn't true." She turned and buried her face into Darryl. Crying for something she wasn't even sure she could ever except.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper sat beside the bed looking across at her sister. She never seemed so helpless then she did right then. She had taken her hand in hers and was drawing small circles on the back of it with her thumb. Her other hand was almost patting her head as she ran it back and forth over her hair. Everything was going to fine with her. She was in no danger. But how was she suppose to explain to her what had happened.

* * *

Darryl had located the doctor again ands cornered him into the doctor's lounge. "There were two ambulances at the scene. I was there. Both sisters were brought in here. So tell me now where the hell the other one is?"

"I told you both already. If she was not brought into the ER she probably died enroute. They would have taken her direct to the morgue."

Darryl let him go and started to pace.

"I'm sorry. I can tell she was close to you."

"It's not me you will have to apologize to. It's the two in there." he glared at the man before him and left the room. Making his way quickly down the stairs to the morgue.

He walked into the stark room. Nothing there but the small doors holding the person of someone close. A loved one. Behind each door was a story that would only be known to those that knew them.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for someone. Female. Brought in about a half hour ago."

"Sorry man. Been pretty dead all day."

Darryl looked at the man surprised at his remark. "No the doctor upstairs said if someone was to die enroute to the hospital that the paramedics would bring them here."

"That's the true. But I haven't seen anyone dead or alive walk through that door all day. Until you. And I've been here since seven this Morning."

Darryl was getting more confuse. How the hell could they lose a patient or a body for that matter? But then his mind went to something he hadn't thought of before. He turned and ran up the stairs to Piper.

He stood at the doorway just looking in at them. Piper was talking softly, but he couldn't tell from there if she was just talking to her or if she had woken up.

"Hi Darryl."

Piper turned around and watched as Darryl took the few steps into the bedside.

"How you feeling?" he askeed as he sat down beside her.

"Like I got shot." She said weakly.

He had to laugh at the way she said it matter of factly. Like it happened to her all the time. "Well you aren't suppose to get shot. Only bad guys and police are."

"Well I'm not either one so what happened?"

Darryl looked at Piper before turning back to her. "I was kind of hoping you could tell me."

Piper looked back at her sister. "Are you ok with this now sweetie?"

"Yeah. But I don't know what happened Darryl it happened so fast."

"I saw it from the top of the steps Darryl they came in behind Prue and Phoebe. There is no way they would have seen it till it was over." Piper explained.

"Any one of you have a hate? Besides demons?" he asked carefully. He was new to the demon-witch game they played in. And he wasn't really comfortable with it yet. But once he did find out he helped them whenever he could. It was a part of his promise to Andy.

Piper looked down at her sister, who seemed to Piper was fighting to keep her eyes open. "Get some rest sweetie. I'll be right back."

"You aren't leaving?"

"No I just need to talk to Darryl about something and I'll be right back."

Piper leaned over and placed a kiss on the top of her sisters head before placing her own forehead on hers. "Get some sleep." She said to her before she walked out with Darryl right behind her. "Anything?"

"Nothing. I checked with the doctor again, and I went down to the morgue. No one has seen her.

"Ok Darryl people and bodies just don't disappear from ambulances. Where the hell is my sister?"

"Look Piper have you considered any other possibilities?" He looked at her questionably. Getting his unasked question across to her.

Piper saw in his eyes what he meant; demons. "I hadn't even considered that Darryl. But a human shot her, with bullets. Not a demon, with fireballs." She explained quietly as she looked down the hallway to make sure it was clear.

"All I'm saying is if she didn't come through the ER and she isn't in the Morgue. Then where else could she be?" Darryl stated as he saw Piper starting to think of what was going on. "Piper what are you going to tell her?"

Piper turned her eyes through the door to the the sleeping figure on the bed. She hadn't said anything yet, for she didn't want her to worry. "I don't know Darryl. she looked back at thier friend, "I do know that the next time she wakes up, I'm going to have to tell her something."

--- ----

Piper had her head resting on the bed as she felt herself fighting off the urge to go to sleep. She had lost track of time and had no idea how long she had been there. From the first sound of gunfire and seeing her sisters cry out in pain and fall to the ground her mind and life was turned upside down. Now she sat here beside one and the other one she had no idea.

Her mind drifted back to happier times as she lost her fight with slumber. Their first party with the three of them. Prue reading a story to Phoebe. Helping her with her algebra in high school. Battling demons and facing mum together. Everything flashed by like a movie on her mind.

It was a few hours that she felt the movement in her hand, the hand that held on to her sisters. Just to let her know she was there when she awoke.

"Pi..Piper?"  
"Hey sweetie. I'm right here." Piper looked up at her sister and ran her free hand over the side of her head, pulling her hair from her face.

"It hu..hurts"

"Ok I'll get someone."

"Stay." She held tighter to Pipers hand.

Piper looked down at the pleading look in her sisters' eyes and then reached for the nurses call button.

Piper looked on as the nurse administrator a pin medication to her sisters IV and then quietly left the room.

"That better honey?"

"A little." She felt Pipers hand in hers and the loving touch she had again the side of her head. But she knew Piper was hiding something from her and she didn't really want to ask what. But she needed to know.

"Good. Just rest ok. Everything will be ok." Piper tried to tell her but even she was not convinced at her words.

She waited a bit as she felt the drugs in her system, as she wanted to ask. "Piper."

Piper looked into her warm eyes. She saw in them the question she had been waiting for. But how would she answer it? She had no idea where she was. She isn't in the morgue, which means she isn't dead. But she didnt have a clue. Or her favorite answer, she isn't here and I have no idea where she is I think maybe a demon took her.

Piper didn't know what to do. "Yeah honey."

She looked up at Piper even from her weakness and tiredness she could see the battle inside. She now didn't want to ask, for she was truly afraid of the answer.

"Where's Prue?" Phoebe asked as she lay on the hospital bed with pain in her side, but she still held the lock on Pipers eyes. She had asked the question, but now seeing Pipers face, she dreaded the answer.


	4. Chapter 4

She paced impatiently waiting for them to arrive back to the warehouse. Maybe now, with a real specimen, she would get the answers her friend so desperately seeked.

She turned expectantly as she heard the warehouse door open and the ambulance pull inside. She quickly made her way to the back knowing that her skills would be needed if they had done what they were supposed to do.

She watched in anticipation as they came around and flew open the back doors. She felt her heart tighten at the sight of the blood that was there at first. But as they pulled her from the back of the ambulance she wanted to scream. "You idiots."

"What? You said shot whoever was there and pick the one that didn't use an active power."

"You idiots. How is she suppose to use a power when she is unconscious?" she looked down at Prue and saw the extent of her wound. She knew she would need her at some point, it was just a matter of when. "Damn it. Get her out of my site."

"What? You just want us to switch her with the other one?"

"Do what it takes. I pay you all good money. Get it done." She stated as she walked back inside.

He looked at his friend and then to the woman lying on the bed. "Now what?"

"Now we take her to a hospital and get the right one."

"What we just walk in there and switch them?"

"No you idiot. There is more then one hospital in this city you know. We take her to Wiltshire and then we figure out how to get the other one."

--- ----

They pulled the ambulance into the emergency dock, and quickly exited the vehicle and ran off. They knew that she would be found eventually. They had others problems to deal with.

--- ----

"Look Bob all I'm saying is not tonight."

"Come on Lisa. We can't have gone together that long to just threw it all away." he reached for her only to have her pull away.

"Bob." She stopped when she saw the ambulance parked with the back door slightly open. "Bob. Have we had anything called in yet tonight?" she asked as she started for the back of the ambulance.

"No." he turned around and saw where she was heading. "Lisa be careful."

She opened the door and felt her adrenaline start to pump. "Bob get a ER team down here stat." She jumped into the back of the ambulance and held her hand to Prues neck. She turned when she saw the team rushing out the doors.

--- ----

"That's it. Close her up." He made his way thought the OR door and started taking off his surgical smock.

"Question now is who is she?" the other doctor joined him in the clean up.

He looked back through the door of the OR and looked at her pale face. He had almost lost her once, she had lost so much blood. But he was right. Who was she? She had to have gotten hit by someone in the first place and her body was found in an ambulance. "Call the police and see if they have any reports of a shooting today. Those wounds to her abdomen and lower back were fresh." He turned and walked out of the ready room, tossing his bloodied gloves in the designated garbage on his way out.

* * *

Phoebe lay on her bed stunned at what Piper had told her. Prue was missing? How is that even possible? Two ambulances came and only one came back here? "Piper we have to find her." Phoebe protested at the pain in her side as she pushed herself up from the bed.

"I know, but you are not going anywhere honey." Piper rested her hand on Phoebes shoulder.

"Piper our sister is out there somewhere hurt and I am going to go find her."

"I know that Phoebe but you yourself only just got a bullet removed from your side. You are lucky it wasn't in further, or that there was more of them."

"And what about Prue. You said yourself you thought she was hit more then me."

Piper sighed, she knew Phoebe was right, but right now she needed to focus on her baby sister. "Phoebe I know what I said. But right now I need to concentrate on you. Darryl and Leo are looking for Prue. Can you just work with me a little, just tonight Phoebs? Please? "

Phoebe looked at Piper and could see her worry. Worry for her as well as Prue. But she knew Piper was right. The sooner she got better the sooner they all could be looking for Prue.

* * *

Darryl pulled out his chair from his desk and was about to sit down when he saw Leo walk in the station room. "Leo. How's Phoebe?"

"She's gonna be ok. In fact Piper said she will probably be going home in a few days. She was lucky."

"I'm glad. Now we just need to locate Prue."

"I have."

"What?" He started but was interrupt by his phone, "Hang on. "Inspector Morris."

Leo watched the look on Darryl face and some how knew what the call was all about.

Darryl placed the receiver on the phone and grabbed his coat, "They have an unidentified woman in her late twenties over at Wiltshire. Gunshot wounds. Sounds like it could be Prue." Darryl spoke fast as he made his way to the door with Leo right behind him.

"That's is why I came by. I sensed her. But she wasn't hurt by a demon and I knew that you would want to know what was going on."

"Thanx Leo. For keeping me in the loop but out of the magic." Darryl replied as they both nearly burst through the hospital doors.

--- ----

Darryl took out his badge, "Inspector Morris I got a call about a woman with a gunshot wound."

"Yes I'll page Dr. Jones."

"Inspector?"

Darryl turned to meet the face of the young man before him, "Doctor."

"She is right this way. Hopefully you can tell us who she is." He looked suspiciously at Leo.

"If she is who I think she is Doctor this is her brother in law

They looked in the room and saw her lying there. Tubes on her face and in her arm. Filing her with oxygen and the much needed blood she had lost.

"Oh god, Prue." Leo went to her side immediately and took her hand in his. His heart went out to her, but also to Piper and Phoebe. But at least now they knew she was safe.

Darryl spoke with the Dr. Jones who informed him what happen.

"Leo someone just left her here."

"Well that doesn't sound demonic. Look maybe the elders know what's going on. I'll go to Piper, and then to them," he loooked skyward, "you stay here with Prue. Maybe see if you can have her move to the SFMH."

"Why not just keep her be here? Phoebe is going to be getting out tomorrow or the next day and I think Prue is more serious from what I was told."

* * *

"Piper." Leo whisper not wanting to startle her awake.

"Leo? What?"

"We found Prue."

"WHAT!?"

"Ssshhh you'll wake up Phoebe." He took her by the arm and led her out of Phoebs room. Quickly filling her in on where Prue was and what had happened.

"I have to go to her Leo."

"Darryl is with her now. Why don't you stay with Phoebe here and in the morning you can both go over there?"

Piper leaned into him known he was right. Her oldest sister was in a hospital with a dear friend at her side. But she still felt the need to be near her. She walked into the room and could see Phoebe looking at her with her warm brown eyes. "Go to her Piper. I'm ok."

"Phoebe."

"Piper I'm ok. Just go to Prue and tomorrow Darryl or Leo can bring me over to you two. She needs you know more then I do."

Piper hesitated and then leaned in and kissed Phoebe on the cheek, "I love you, you know that right?"

"In my heart. Now go."

--- ----

They waited in the hall. Keeping their ear to everything that was going on. They knew that they had found the other sister. The question now was what would the other two do. But they soon got their answer as the one left with her guy. Knowing that they would be heading across town to the oldest.

He stood up casually and looked down the hallway. Seeing the coast clear they made their way to the room occupied by the one that she wanted.

* * *

Leo walked in the hospital ready to take Phoebe over to Wiltshire to see Prue. She was still out by the doctors seemed positive on her recovery.

Making his way down the hall he pushed open the door to her room. Though what he saw surprised him. He turned and went to the nurse's station.

"Nurse. Where is Phoebe Halliwell?"  
"She should be in her bed sir. She hasn't been discharged yet."

"Well she isn't." He felt a fear inside him. As the nurse made her way to the room he closed his eyes. He sensed her but she was no where near the hospital. That much he could tell. But that was it. The reading he was getting was very weak.


	5. Chapter 5

"Darryl how the hell could she disappear?"

"Piper calm down."

"Leo do not stand here and ask me to calm down. Both my sisters were shot yesterday and then Prue disappeared. Now you stand here and tell me that Phoebe has disappeared? How in the hell am I suppose to calm down, let alone explain this all to Pure when she wakes up?"

Leo stepped up to Piper and pulled her into his arms. "I know honey but we'll find her."

All Piper could do was cry into Leo's arms as she thought of her younger sister out there somewhere. "I should have never left her alone."

"Piper this was not your fault."

"Isn't it? I left her alone after what happened. Darryl was here, with Prue, she was safe. I left Phoebe alone with no way to protect herself. Some demon probably took her to prove a point."

Piper turned to the soft sound from the bed. Sitting next to Prue she held her hand in hers, "Prue? Come on sweetie."

"Pip..Piper?"

"I'm right her honey. You're ok." Piper ran her hand over Prues head taking in her blue eyes.

"Ph..Phoebe?"

Piper looked up at Leo and back to Prue. "Get some rest Prue. Phoebe is fine." She told her sister.

She hated to lie to Prue but at that moment she didn't really have a choice. It was something she would need to deal with later.

Prue closed her eyes and sleep soon over took her tired body and mind.

Piper held her gaze at Leo, "Find her Leo." Was all she said as she focused on Prue again.

* * *

She looked past the wire of the cage to her specimen. Young, healthy: everything that a good scientist required. "I will get you your answers Curtis. And they will start with this one."

She reached in her pocket for the key to the small lock. Opening it up she made her way to the bed. Seeing that her patient was securely fasten down she reached her hand down to her wrist quickly taking her pulse. "Steady and almost normal after what she has been through."

Phoebe stirred on the hospital bed, as her world slowly came into focus. She felt the hand on her but made no fast move to remove it. "Pi..Piper?"

"No. Your sisters can not help you know witch. Not even God can help you for your sins of witchcraft."

It was then that Phoebe pulled her wrist away from the hand held it.

"Oh come now dear. I can make this as painless as possible or painful as you did to my friend." She reached over and inserted the needle into Phoebes arm, who was trying everything to squirm away from her, "Just a little blood sample Phoebe. No need to get all fidgety on me." She drew the blood with practice ease and withdrew the needle.

"What do you want?" Phoebe looked up and met the woman's eyes. There was nothing there. Nothing but her confidence and dedication to what she was doing.

"You might recall a friend of mine, Dr. Curtis Williamson. Well he sent me an interesting package upon his death. Some very interesting reading I must say. About you and your sisters. You killed him."

"No, he killed himself. We tried to help him."

"Liar." She swung her hand back across Phoebs cheek

"He was injected with a blood that was not his to use. It made him crazy."

"No, you and your sisters used witchcraft to murder him. Evil that resides inside you is what killed him, and that is what was in him. Your blood, your evil. Now I intend to find out what it is that you can do. I know your sisters have powers. Curtis told me what he could do in his letter. But he never could figure out what your power was. So you can tell me and make this quick. Or I will find out by other means."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Phoebe held her ground. The pain in her side was throbbing slightly, but she had no intentions of giving up the family secret. "He was mad. He was killing people."

She looked down at her. She wanted to kill her right then, how dare she say that her friend was a murderer. "No it is you that killed him. And I intend to find out how." She placed her hand on Phoebes gunshot wound and squeezed only slightly. But enough to get the scream she wanted "I'm so sorry. Did that hurt? Maybe you need something for the pain." She reached into her smock and squeezed the needle enough to get the fluid to start to come out. Entering it quickly into Phoebes arm. "Now don't fight it Phoebe. This will help with the pain your are still in."

Phoebe cringed in horror as the woman squeezed her wound. She didn't want to cry out but she had no choice. The pain was too much for her. She felt the needle prick into her arm and the drug was quickly taken effect.

"Sleep now Phoebe. We have a lot of work to do." She ran her hand over the top of her head as the drug consumed Phoebe.

* * *

Piper sat with her hand holding Prues and her other one on the top of her head, as she ran her fingers absently through her sisters hair. She recalled that same position only the day before with her youngest sister; A sister that was now missing. "Oh Prue. What are we gonna do?" She rested her head on the bed beside her and quickly looked back up when she felt the hand on her shoulder.

"Pi..Piper?"

"Hi honey." Piper locked eyes with the blue ones of her big sister, "How you feeling?"

"Phoebe?"

Piper felt the lump in her throat as Prue asked about Phoebe. "She's gonna be ok Prue. She just got a slight graze on her side."

Prue closed her eyes and Piper took it as a sign that with that bit of information she was relieved. She just wasn't sure how she was going to explain the rest.

* * *

"It won't be long before their whitelighter finds her."

"I know. But we can not interfere."

"Why not? If the doctor eventually kills her or hurts her enough he can not heal her. It is against his rules. Why not re-direct his senses a little. To give her a bit more time to perform what is in her heart."

He turned his head slightly and really looked into his eyes. Cold, hatred was all that he could see.

"I think that might be a good idea." He waved his hand and said but a few words. "It is done."

* * *

She looked down at her patient. Everything was ready. She was out from the drug, the monitors where attached, now all she had to do was cut her open. She lifted up the scalpel and placed it on Phoebes skin. "This is for you Curtis." She said quietly as she started her first slice, the blood oozing from the fresh cut.

* * *

Leo looked up at Darryl as the two of them walked back through the halls of the hospital. "It still weak Darryl."

"Weak like she is nearly dead weak or something else?"

Leo stopped and made his way quickly into another room with Daryl right behind him, "Watch the door for me." Leo ordered as she closed his eyes

Darryl looked from Leo to the door and back to his friend. Turning his eyes back to the door, "Hurry up Leo."

Leo closed his eyes and concentrated on Phoebes essence. "Almost got her." he said quietly, "AUGH!" Leo flew his eyes open and reached for anything to support him as he nearly fell.

Darryl instinctively reached out for him before he fell. "Leo. What the hell happened?"

Leo closed his eyes briefly if only to get the searing hot pain from his had. "I don't know, but I think it has something to do with Phoebe."

Darryl looked down at his friend, there was something in his eyes that scared Darryl more then worried him. He was afraid of what Leo had felt and what they would have to tell Prue and Piper.


	6. Chapter 6

Piper looked over at Leo still worried about him. But her worry for Phoebe was increasing. He had told her what had happened and the fact that he was fairly certain it had something to do with Phoebe it scared her even more.

"Piper?"

Piper turned her head back to the weak voice beside her. "Hey sunshine. Feeling better?"

Prue looked into Pipers eyes. She knew that her sister was hiding something from her and she intended to find out what it was. "Piper. Don't lie to me. How is Phoebe?"

Piper didn't shift or break her gaze, she knew that Prue was on to her. She never could keep anything from Prue, even when they were younger. That was Phoebes gig. "She was fine the last time I saw her Prue, honest." it was the truth. It's just that her sister was now missing.

"What do you mean the last time you saw her?" Prue could always read Piper like a book; something was wrong.

Piper looked over at Darryl and Leo, "Can you two give us minute here?"

The two men left the room with Leo taking one last look back before closing the door.

Piper turned and lookeda th er big sister, "Prue. She's missing."

Prue lay on the bed shocked, "Missing, as she took off after what happen?"

"No. Missing. As we have no idea where she is. Someone kidnapped her from SFMH last night."

"Piper tell me everything that happened." Prue ordered, but felt sympathy for her sister having to go through all this on her own.

Piper began to explain to Prue what had happened after the shooting. First she was missing then she was left here in the back of the ambulance.

"Darryl was here with you. I knew you were safe. But you know Phoebe. She insisted that I come over here. That Darryl or Leo could pick her up in the morning. But when Leo went there she was gone." She held her sisters' gaze as she continued her story. "Leo tried to locate her but he hit a wall of some sort. But he thinks he has located her again."

Prue sat there still somewhat shocked, but it was not long before he sisters instincts took over as she reached the sheets and pulled them off.

"Whoa there Sis. Where do you think you're going?" Piper was quickly on her feet and gently holding Prue back so she couldn't get out of bed.

"To find our sister."

"You are not going anywhere Prue. They just pulled three bullets out of you. One I might add was very close to killing you."

"Piper I will not sit here and do nothing, while Phoebe is in trouble."

"Ok I appreciate that. Look why don't I have Darryl sit with you and Leo and I will go look in the book. When I find anything I will come here for you."

"I'm coming with you Piper. And that is final."

"Prue no, you're not. Look I almost lost you. When they said that you were missing and that the ambulances would go too the morgue. I felt my world shatter into a million pieces. I will not let you risk doing that to me again."

"And that is how I feel with Phoebe." Prue said, as she locked eyes with Piper.

Piper looked away from her sister then back. She knew what she was feeling, and fear was the one feeling they both felt right then. "I'll talk to the doctor." She finally caved in, as she felt Prue reach her arm around her and bring her close to a hug.

"Well find her Piper." She said in her usual strong voice.

* * *

She placed the specimen under the microscope. Setting the level of focus to see what she was looking for. She had been taking notes on the blood work she had done and even dissected the appendix she had removed. But as of yet she had yet to find anything to explain to her why this woman and her sisters had these powers and where the evil in them resided.

She placed her pen down and looked through the wire cage to her witch. "Where is it hiding Phoebe? That one place in your body that will explain all of this?" She moved to the cage and placed the key in the lock releasing the one thing that was keeping her inside.

She checked the machines that were hooked up to Phoebe. "Vitals still strong. Good. Can't have you getting an infection now." She checked a few more things. And then slowly, yet not too gently removed the bandage from the incision she had made earlier that day.

Having cleaned the cut again she placed a new bandage on it and then placed the covers back over her. Turning she left Phoebe alone once again.

"What are you gonna do with her?"

"That is not your concern."

"If she dies it is. We told you we would not murder anyone even when you asked us to a few days ago."

"And you didn't. That is your decision." She looked back into the scope of her microscope. Trying again to see what was so special about the girl in the cage.

He looked at his friend and just turned on his heels back out of the old warehouse.

"Now what?"

"Nothing. We just stay out of it. If she wants to kill that girl in there its her funeral not ours."

"We could be arrested for helping her."

He looked at his friend. He had a point there, "Then we get the hell out of here."

"Aren't you forgetting something gentleman?" They turned around quickly and saw her standing there. She hadn't even bothered to wash the blood from her hands. "Your money."

"Keep it. We are out."

She stood there as he turned around. The last thing he heard was the gunshot and then nothing.

His friend stood there looking as his friend fell with the hole in his back. He looked up at her and her face held no emotion. "No you can't. We helped you."

"And you betrayed me." She answered, as she moved the gun and pulled the trigger. Hitting him only once was all she needed, as he fell to the ground dead.

She turned back to the warehouse and locked the door behide her. Making her way once again to the where her lab was set up, she went back to work.

--- ----

The pain she felt was nothing she had ever experienced before. Her right side felt like it was on fire. She tried to sit up slightly to see what had happened but the pain held her down, as well as the restraints.

"Easy. You move around to much you will pop your stitches."

Phoebe turned her head to the voice. Everything was still a fog to her but she could make out a figure moving not that far from her.

"What? What did you do to me?"

"I removed your appendix. I told you I would find out what it was that was so special about you Phoebe."

Phoebe moved her hand as best she could and felt where the bandage was on her right side just below her rib cage. What sick person would so this to anyone?

"And if I have to take you apart piece by piece I will. There are many parts in the body that a person doesn't really need. It's just matter of not going to fast. But the answers I seek I do not believe I will find tonight. So maybe tomorrow I can try something else.

Phoebe didn't miss the look in the woman's eyes, even under the fog of the drugs in her. But what scared her more was that the woman was serious.

She was tired and the pain in her side was not helping her rest any more comfortably. But she soon found herself trying to fight the drugs and stay awake. She was afraid of what the woman would take out next if she succumbed to the drugs. But it was a fight she soon lost, as she heard the voice in the distance and then nothing.

* * *

Piper helped Prue up the steps to the Manor with gentle ease. "Ok Prue almost there. Now I want your word that you will stay on the couch."

"I already gave it to you Piper." Prue answered back as she eased herself onto the couch as Piper tossed the blanket over her.

"I want it again. I know you Prue Halliwell. And you are more stubborn then Phoebe."

Prue looked up at Piper who had moved to the side of the couch beside her, "Look Prue. We are both worried about her. But we also know what she is like. Anyone will probably find his or her ass kicked for letting us worry about her. And she is probably telling them that because of it we won't let her out of our site for a month."

"I was thinking a year." Prue smiled.

Piper laughed, "Yeah, a year." She leaned over and gently hugged Prue; "We will find her Pure. Together we will."

"Two days Piper. Its been two freaking days."

"I know Prue. But he hasn't located her yet, and neither has our scrying, so what do you expect me to do?"

"Let me find her." Prue stated

Piper looked at her sister. She was serious. "Prue you can't. You aren't strong enough yet."

"Piper nothing else is working in case you hadn't noticed. We are sisters, we are linked with our magic. Maybe my astral self can find her."

Leo came in from the kitchen with a somber look on his face. "She may be right Piper. Every time I think I found her I lose the signal only to have it come up somewhere else."

Piper looked over at Prue who was already lying on the couch getting ready to astral out. "Just be quick. I know how much that power still drains you and you are in no position to get over tired right now." Piper sat next to Prue as she suddenly went limp.

* * *

She made her way once more to the small cage door. Opening it up as she had many times in the last few days.

"Just stay away from me." Phoebe yelled but was still unable to move.

"Why do you pull at the restraints every time Phoebe. You will blow your stitches again."

"I don't give a rats ass what I blow. Just stay the hell away from me."

"I can't do that Phoebe. I need another specimen."

Phoebe looked up in fear, as the woman inserted the needle to her lower left side. She tried to pull back but it was no use.

"Now Phoebe please do not fight me on this. If I slip one way the wrong way I could kill you."

"Please don't do this." Phoebe was nearly begging now as she was starting to get no feeling in her side."

"I must Phoebe, some how you three were able to kill my dear friend. Now please be quiet. If I hit your spleen you might bleed to death."

Phoebe looked in horror as the woman cut open her side. Luckily she felt nothing of the pain. Only every now and then as she placed her hand on part of her that was not under the local anaesthetic.

She tried to close her mind to what was happening but she couldn't. The woman was talking herself through the procedure. "Oh shit!" Phoebe tried to look to see what was happening but she was soon finding herself getting dizzy.

"I told you not to move Phoebe!" She yelled as she worked quickly to stop the bleeding.

But Phoebe heard the slight panic in her voice. But it was the last thing she heard. As she gave into the blood lose she was having.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok replies are goood, about now...some are good ...more are better...Dont forget this is a trilogy.. read this to start the other 2

* * *

--- ----

* * *

She saw only darkness as the room came into focus. At first she stumbled slightly but soon gained her balance. She got her barrings before she moved forward, but one sound drew her behind her.

She could see what looked like a woman performing surgery on somebody. But as she got closer she could see who it was. "Phoebe?"

The woman stopped what she was doing, as she turned and locked eyes with the person who had come up behind her. "How did you?" But then she stopped, knowing she had the upper hand. "Get the hell out of here or I will let her bleed to death."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I won't have much choice. Her spleen is ruptured and her blood is coming out fast."

Prue looked down at the pale features of her baby sister. And knew that the woman before her was telling the truth. She did the only thing she knew was right, as she astraled out of the room back to her own body.

She shot up from the couch as Piper quickly grabbed hold of her, fearing she would re-injure her wounds. "Prue. What happen? Did you see her?"

"Oh my god, some sicko is operating on her. She ruptured her spleen." Prue held her side where she had been shot, only a few days before

"WHAT!?" Piper tried to take in what Prue had just said.

"That could kill her if they don't seal it fast enough." Leo added in.

Prue looked over at Piper realizing then what she just might have done. "And I may have distracted her long enough to kill our sister."

"Prue no. You can't play this game. It wasn't your fault, you didn't know what you would find. It's this persons fault for doing that in the first place." Piper tried to comfort Prue the best she could, but inside her heart was racing to get to Phoebe fast.

"Piper you didn't see her. She looked so pale. She had all these machines hooked up to her. Her heart rate was all over the place."

"Ok Prue you need to concentrate. Where was she?" Leo tried to be the voice of reason. "Anything at all that might help me get to her faster."

Prue thought back as she tried to pinpoint in the city where she was. "It looked like an old warehouse of some sort." She looked at Piper and Leo. "I'm sorry that's all I can remember."

Prue winced as she tried to get up from the couch.

"Stay put Prue."

"Piper I need..."

"You need to stay right there missy." She ordered "Leo can you please get me the first aid kit." She asked without even taking her eyes off of Prue. She reached over and gently eased the blood soaked bandage from her sisters wound. "See what happens when you don't listen to me? You are bleeding again."

"Here Piper I got it. I know how much you hate the site of blood." Leo bent down and changed Prues dressing, as he had many before when he was alive fighting in the war.

Piper sat beside Prue, as Leo left them alone to see again if he could locate Phoebe. "You ok now Prue?"

"I.. she was so pale. And there was blood everywhere."

Piper ran her hand over Prues head.

"Piper what if..." she couldnt think to even finish the sentence

"No, she is not. She is too stubborn to let some sicko kill her."

"I think I got her. But it's really weak. I think something is interfering in my radar." Leo came out of the kitchen.

"What?" Piper looked up at him as he started to flip the pages of the BOS.

"There are only a few demons that can block a whitelighter from locating a charge. And in order for me to locate Phoebe, is for you two to summon him and vanquish him."

Piper looked down at Prue and could tell that she was weak from using her powers in the state she was in, but she also knew they didn't have a choice. "Prue."

"Just help me up Piper." Prue was more determined now to get her baby sister back.

Piper placed her arm around Prue and helped her to look down at the spell in the BOS.

"Ok here it goes. And as soon as he is toast, you had better be out of here." Piper glared up at Leo as she started the spell with Prue.

* * *

"They are finished now. The youngest will die and there is nothing that the good doctor can do. She has lost to much blood." 

"Then the Charmed Ones are finished."

"It would seem that way." He started, but he felt something inside him pull at him. "NO! It can't be."

"What? What is going on?" he watched by helplessly as his friend and mentor was sucked through the void.

--- ----

They stood, with Piper supporting Prue, as the vortex opened and the wind swirled around them, but as it disappeared they were facing him.

He looked around and knew what and who had brought him through the vortex. "She is as good as dead. So go ahead, kill me. Have your whitelighter go to her and bring back her dead corpse. My work is complete." He smiled at them smugly, as he held out his arms waiting for the vanquish, he knew would soon come.

"You son of a bitch." Prue hissed at him as she flung her arm towards him, sending him flying across the room.

"Prue. We haven't got time for that. Let's just get this over with." Piper held out her arm and brought Prues arm back down. She could see the rage in her sisters face, but she just wanted to say the spell and get Phoebe back.

The words fell smoothly off their tongues as they stood hand in hand reading the spell that had been written in the yellowed pages years before they were even born.

They watched in anticipation as the flames started at his feet and consumed him slowly. His screams echoed through the old wooden walls of the Manor. Walls that had seen more then their share of vanquishes.

Prue nearly collapsed, as the last puff of smoke dissipated from the Manor.

Piper quickly eased her sister down, as she yelled at Leo, though not even looking at him, "Leo get going!" but her words fell on empty air, as he was gone the second he felt Phoebes presence.

* * *

She moved with practiced, steady hands, but she could not stop the bleeding. It had slowed, but not enough to completely stop it. 

"Damn it! I can't lose you now, I need answers." She wanted to scream out, at the motionless body before her, as she held the clamp in place to stop the bleeding

"Answers you are not meant to discover."

She spun around at the voice behind her. "Who?"

"Not your concern. Just back away from her and I'll let you go. All I want is her."

She looked up into his eyes. There was something there. But in seeing it, she slowly stepped back "She'll die if I don't fix the rupture." She explained as she watched him pick her up.

"Not your concern." He stepped back from the bed and left her standing there.

She couldn't believe what was happening. Someone had taken her, but she knew that she would not make it to any hospital, she had lost too much blood.

--- ----

The blue orbs appeared back inside the Manor. He could see Piper holding her hand on the cloth to Prue's forehead. Even from there he knew that the eldest had over done it, and was weak from her injury.

Prue looked past Piper and saw Leo standing there.

Piper followed her sisters' eyes to their Whitelighter. "Leo?"

"She wasn't there." he answered quietly, as he saw every emotion run through both of their eyes. But the one that stood out the most was fear. And he knew it was fear they had lost their baby sister


	8. Chapter 8

She gripped the under side of the small hospital bed and tipped it over. The blood stained sheets landing quietly on the floor. She was so close and now someone had just come and taken her from her. She grabbed the side of the cabinet in the small caged area and thrust it to the ground. All her pent up emotion seeped through her as she nearly destroyed everything she had worked so hard to put together.

She looked around the broken room and knew what she had to do. She picked up a few small personal items and slowly walked out of the abandoned warehouse. Leaving it once again for the vagrants that lived on the city streets of the Golden Gate City.

* * *

Prue looked at Leo and wanted to scream and cry all at once. "Excuse me?"

"She wasn't there. I don't understand. I was right there the minute that you vanquished him." Leo paced as he tried to figure out what was going on/

"Ok, did she make a run for it?" Prue thought whoever this woman was took off with Phoebe when she realized they knew where they were

"No, I think I heard her still there. Somewhere, hidden." Leo looked at Prue, but was still trying to figure out what happened.

"Wait, so what you think someone got to her before you did?" Piper looked at Leo with new concern. At least before they knew they were fighting a human. What if another demon had got there first? Maybe the demon they vanquished had friend or two?

"I don't know Piper, but I do know I can't sense her." it came out. It was something he had not wanted to say for he knew how they would take it. He knew how he had taken it when he lost her sense. He could feel Prue and Pipers eyes boaring through him

"What do you mean you can't sense her anymore Leo?" Prues voice was hard and devoid of any emotion that she was truly feeling.

Piper gripped Prues hand tight as she held Leo's gaze. In his eyes she could always see everything. And what she saw now scared her.

"I'm not reading her. I don't know if she is..." he hesitated not really wanting to say what he felt was the truth

"Spill it Leo. You don't know if she is dead or a live do you!" Prue yelled at him.

Leo looked from Prue to Piper. He didn't want to agree with her but he didn't know what he felt. He didn't know how to give her the answer she wanted to hear. He looked skyward and listened to the voice in his head. He then looked back to the sisters. I have to go. But I think you two need some time alone right now anyway."

Piper looked into his eye. She could see the same pain in his, as she and Prue felt. But she said nothing as he disappeared in his blue and white orbs.

* * *

He had been at his desk looking over files ever since Prue had left the hospital. But nothing yet had got him any closer to finding Phoebe. After going two days with almost no sleep, most of his fellow officers steered clear of his desk. And as his phone rang, he just wanted to throw it across the room. He had better things to do then work on some miniscule crime. His friend was missing, and possibly hurt, and they were calling him for some stupid case that needed to be solved.

"Inspector Morris." He held the phone to his ear, "What? When? Do it, I'll be right there." he dropped the receiver and ran from the station with one call to make on his way to his destination.

He couldn't even remember his call to the Manor, except that Piper had said that she and Prue would be waiting for him at the end of the driveway, and as he rounded the corner they were true to their word. Getting in the car quickly, the three of them speed off.

--- ----

Piper was the first to the counter as her heart was pounding in her throat. "Halliwell?"

The nurse looked down her chart. "The doctor is still in surgery. He will be out as soon as they know." Her meaning was dry, and unemotional, but right now, all that Piper needed to know, as she placed her arm around Prues, waist was that Phoebe was found.

--- ----

How long had it been since they had seen her? Her body lay motionless on the small bed beside them. Piper held her hand tight, in hopes of keeping her from leaving them. She took a glance at Prue who had managed to curl herself beside their sleeping sister without disturbing her. She looked back on the events a few days ago and to her it all seemed too surreal. She looked over her shoulder as she saw the light enter the room.

"She will be asleep for a few more hours at least." He said as he picked up her chart and looked down at it.

"Is she going to be ok Doctor?" Piper wasn't ready for any answer as the question just came out of her. It was what was in her heart.

"I think we were able to stop the bleeding in time, and any chance of infection from that and the other fresh operation. She was lucky in that whoever did this knew what they were doing. To remove the appendix is risky but to try at the spleen is more so. And the cut into it and the attempt at repair was the most anyone could do."

"Well if they hadn't been trying to remove it in the first place we wouldn't be here." Prue scolded from her postition on the bed, but quiet enough to not disturb Phoebe.

He placed the clip chart back at the foot of the bed. "Just call if you need anything." He said quietly as she exited the room

Piper sat with her eyes wide open as she heard each beep of the monitor and watched each drip of blood drip down, into the IV that led to her sisters arm. Each flow as it entered her body. Blood that her baby sister needed, because of some psycho person.

Leo stood at the doorway watching Piper, as she watched Phoebe. His heart went out to the middle sister now, as she had to look after her two sisters. But what had happened to Phoebe, he wasn't even really sure he understood. But he was thankful for the back up in retrieving her. He walked in quietly resting his hand on Piper and drawing his hug around her from behind,. She didn't even flinch, as she knew who it was. "I have some news." He said quietly so as not to wake the other two sisters. "It was one of us that was able to get her back in time."

"In time?"

"Yeah. By the time I got there she was gone. But there was someone else that had a lock on her before I did and was able to get there faster."

Piper leaned back into his warm embrace, yet still hung on to Phoebes hand. "So another whitelighter got to her before you did. Leo I don't care who got there first. All I care about is that she is here now, and will hopeful live to tell us what the hell happened."

Leo held her, "It was Sam." It just came out, though not seeing her reaction, he could feel it as she tightened her body at the mention of her mother's whitelighter.

"Sam?"

"Yeah. It seems that your mother had a fix on Phoebe the whole time, but couldn't get to her. And in her own way, was with her. But until you two vanquished the demon, Sam had no way of getting to her. But as soon as you started the spell he was able to get the reading off your mother."

Prue twisted on the small bed, though not move enough to disturb her sister that was lying beside her. She just lay there looking at her, she seemed so peaceful at that moment. It was a moment that Prue wanted to freeze in her mind forever.

Prue looked at Piper and Leo as they both talked in hushed tones. Tones that she knew they were using to not wake her or Phoebe.

She cast her eyes back on her sister, as she brushed her hair from her face. She seemed so innocent at that one moment. She placed her arm gently over her, as she snuggled close to her and felt herself drift back to sleep, knowing she and Phoebe were safe with Piper and Leo there.

* * *

She stood outside the door to the room looking in to the four that were there. Three slept and one stayed awake. She had to finish what she set out to do and now everything was falling apart.

She had heard through the hospital about the condition of the one she had captured. She would recover; in time. But she still needed another specimen. Maybe there was away to get another piece to study. Even as she lay there safe from the clutches of the world she was still evil and it was up to her to solve the puzzle as to why.

She stepped into the room as they all slept, and looked at the chart. She moved to the bedside and checked her pulse and vitals. She felt his gaze from the corner of her eyes. But she had a plan. To him she was another doctor. But she soon made like a panic, as she reached around and grabbed the call button sending everyone in the hospital at the wee hours, in a state of panic.

Piper reached up before Prue could fall from the bed as medical units ran around Phoebe. Before either sister or Leo could react, Phoebe was being rushed out of the room and down the hall towards the OR.

As she heard the bed roll through the hall, she felt her adrenaline pump. This time she would get a specimen and it would be at no risk to the patient's life. Leaving her the chance to many more


	9. The End

Prue held her hand at the wound to her stomach, as she watched the medical team wheel Phoebe out of the room. "What?"

"Leo?" Piper spoke before anything more was said.

"I don't know, I was sitting here watching all three of you. The doctor came in and was looking at Phoebes chart. Next thing I know is she went over to her and then all hell broke loose."

Prue started for the door but was stopped by the streak of pain the ripped through her. Been abruptly woken and shuffled off Phoebes bed, like she had, had caused her more pain to her own wounds then she was willing to admit.

"Prue stay here I'll go." Piper set Prue on the other bed in the room, and before her sister could argue she took off out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

She set everything up before the team had even entered the OR with Phoebe. She knew what she wanted and it would not be that hard to get it. "Get her set on the IV and monitor." 

"What happen?"

"I'm not sure. But I think she may have gotten an infection from the previous operation that was done on her." she moved with ease around the table looking down at the face before her. She seemed so innocent. But she knew the truth. Inside was the evil that killed her friend. "I got it from here. Thank you."

"What?"

"I said I had it from here. I just needed to get her down to the OR fast. You did a great job now let us be. It's just an infection. Sandy, can you stay?" she asked the nurse near Phoebes head. She would need one person to adminster the anesthetic and keep an eye on her vitals. At least to make it look more real she did.

"Yeah I got it here." Sandy looked confused, but followed the orders.

She moved quickly along the incision she had made the other day. The area around where her appendix used to sit was still red and swollen, as was the area around her spleen. But neither of those really concerned her. As she started to make her her way to her face.

"Doc?"

"Just something I thought I saw in her room." She pretended to look inside her mouth, as she then went for her scalpel.

"Doc?"

"Her tonsils are severely inflamed. It is blocking her airway. Could be why I was seeing the readings I was earlier."

She worked with speed, yet efficiency. She wanted to minimize her risk of getting caught by Phoebes real doctor or her sisters. She knew who had come to the warehouse and that was one person she wanted to steer clear of. She had read Curtis' files: Prue. Oldest sister and very protective of the younger two. Especially Phoebe.

* * *

Piper paced back and forth having not found anyone with any knowledge of what was going on. Her actions she knew, was not helping Prue any either. But what else was she supposed to do. 

Prue lay on the bed having had a nurse change her dressing again. She knew she shouldn't be moving around a lot but she couldn't help it. Her baby sister was in trouble and now she was back in surgery. But something itched at the back of her mind. She was thinking about the time she had used her power and went to Phoebe. The person there she recognized from somewhere. She just couldn't place where.

Piper turned quickly hoping whoever was walking in had news on her sister. But the person she saw only confused her more. "Doctor Jones?"

Prue looked up at Pipers voice. "Ok if you are here. Then who the hell is operating on my sister?" Prue demanded as she found an inner strength to get up from the bed and make her way to Piper.

He looked confused at the accusation from Prue and the absence of his patient. "Excuse me? Operate. There isn't anyone operating on her. But where is she?"

"Like Prue said ,a doctor came in here. Looked at her chart and the next thing we all know is that Phoebe was being wheeled out of here." Leo helped fill in the blanks.

"Well it isn't a surgery that I know about." He shot back defending his staff as well as himself.

Piper looked at Prue and felt her heart tighten. "Shit!" was all she said before she took off from the room and she knew that Prue as not far behind her.

Leo waited a few seconds before following them. Leaving the doctor wondering what was going on.

* * *

She had what she needed. The blood settling into the small metal dish, surrounding the tonsils in the middle. She carefully finished what she had to do and then looked up at Sandy. "Finish up" was all she said as she took the small metal dish and made her way from the OR. 

Piper rounded the corner and nearly ran into her. But she didn't recognize her. She had made certain to keep out of site of the sisters when she had Phoebe taken from the room.

"Sorry." Piper quickly apologized as she kept going.

She watched as Piper ran down the hall. She knew where she was heading and she had to get out of there fast. But as she turned to run, she wasn't as lucky as she first thought. As she turned and ran right into Prue. Sending them both staggering, with Prue losing the battle as she fell to the ground.

She looked down at the person on the floor and hesitated for that one second too long. She should have just kept running, but she hadn't. And that in the end would be her down fall.

Prue shuck off the effects of the collision, but then looked up. Seeing the face before her, she felt nothing inside her but rage as her power flew through her system and slammed into the woman before her.

Piper turned abruptly as she heard the commotion behind her. But as she turned she saw the doctor sailing across the hall and into the wall. "Prue?"

"It was her." Prue pushed herself up and felt Pipers arm around her as she had made her way back to her sister. "She was the one in the warehouse that was standing over Phoebe."

"What?" Piper looked at the dazed woman on the floor. "Wait. She was."

"At Dr. Williamson's Funeral. That is where I recognize her from." Prue finished as she glared down at the woman.

Piper took the step forward with Prue, lending her sister support, "Where the hell is my sister?" Prue asked as she glared down at the woman.

"Dead on the table I left her on. I made sure that her evil didn't kill anyone else." She looked up at the two older sisters. But she felt herself being moved quickly down the hall again. She knew that Prue had once again used her powers on her. And it was those evil powers that had killed her friend.

"You are lying. I can do this all night. And with each one it will be harder on you. Tell me where she is and I won't have to kill you."

"Just like the evil in you all. Killing is the answer to get rid of the good."

"Prue. You can't do this."

Piper turned and saw Leo and Darryl standing down the hall. It was then she looked at the woman on the floor and at her sister, "Prue. They're right. We can't do this. As much as we both want to punish her for what she did to Phoebe we can't. We aren't like that." she placed her hand on Pure arms. "Lets just go find Phoebe." She said gently as she watched Darryl walk up to the woman on the floor.

Prue stood still as Darryl read her her rights, but made no move at that moment to move. She just glared at the woman. "Who are you?"

At first she said nothing. Then she looked at Prue locking her eyes with her. "He was my friend. Curtis was." she said, "He was my lover, and the father of my son."

Piper was stunned at the words. Son? His file didn't mention a son.

Leo placed an arm around Piper and Prue, as Darryl started to take the woman away. But she had managed to escape his grasp. And with the handcuffs on her she bolted for her only exit. Leaping through the window before her, her screams were heard until nothing.

Piper tucked her face into Prue as the woman leaped to her death. Leo came behind them and held them both as he soon looked up to a nurse that was wheeling an unconscious Phoebe from the OR.

"Phoebe." Leo whispered to Piper and Prue and let them go as they went to their sister.

Prue sat beside the bed as she watched her baby sister sleep. It had been so long since their lives where turned upside down. But Prue just wanted her baby sister back.

The softness of the sheets was all she felt at first. Then her thoughts ran back to her last memory. The crazy person cursing and she was losing blood fast. She could feel it. But something wasn't right. She felt someone holding her hand. Actually someone's holding each hand. Was she dead? She tried to fight open her eyes but they seemed closed shut with glue. At least that was how it felt as she fought off the drugs in her system. But eventually her heavy lids opened and she tried to bring everything into focus.

She blinked a few times, as her vision became clearer, she could then make out Prue at her side. She turned her head slightly knowing who was holding her other hand. "P..rue?" she moved her mouth but nothing came out. She felt panic creep inside her. She could hear her voice but no sound came from her mouth. So she did what she hoped would work, she squeezed her sisters' hands.

Prue looked up and met Phoebes warm brown eyes. "Hey sweetie." She ran her free hand over Phoebes head, as she bent over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi honey." Phoebe looked over as Piper came into her view. She could see the tell tale signs of tears on Pipers cheeks. Reaching up she brushed the one that trailed down her sisters' face.

Once again she opened her mouth to say something but all she got was a whisper. Prue saw the near panic and definite confusion on Phoebes face, "Long story short sweetie. You had your tonsils taken out. But you should be ok in a day or two."

Phoebe looked over at Piper and saw her sister nod her head in agreement. "It's true honey. But we will explain the whole story to you, the best we can. And maybe once you get your voice back you can fill us in on some things as well."

Phoebe reached up and grabbed both her sisters and pulled them down to her. "I love you." She whispered out to them both, as she felt a tear run down her face. Tears of her fear that she had felt when she was away from them and a tear of happiness that she was back with her sisters.

She knew that they would tell her everything that had happened. But for right then she was just glad to be back safely in their arms. Arms that loved her as much as she loved them

The end

--- ----

* * *

--- ---- 

Thank to everyone that read my lil fic.. watch for the sequel Mine for Gold... coming soon to a fan fiction internet site near you.. Again thank you for the kind words .. its those words that makes me keep posting here


End file.
